


Tangled

by running2u



Series: Resolving The Unresolved Feelings [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, bandfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun saw a chance behind Hyukjae's betrayal. But everything did happen for a reason. And it wasn't as bad as what he ever thought before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuwifey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuwifey/gifts), [teaseofnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/gifts).



> This is a sequel to voicemail and was requested by kyuwifey unnie and also teaseofnight wanted to read a fic where kyu and hyuk was fighting to get Donghae's love. So I presented this story to the both of you. The plot might be not good, but I hope you two enjoy this.
> 
> I also had to post this story into two parts (probably), sorry for the suspense!!
> 
> the title sucks omg

Kyuhyun was hurting and broken hearted.

 

But he didn’t think about moving on.

 

He didn’t need that.

 

He even insisted to keep his love for Donghae.

 

Because Kyuhyun was already falling too deep towards the male.

 

No regret though.

 

 

 

Months passed, but time didn’t heal his broken heart at all. He somewhat felt sick at the thought of being used by Donghae in the past, yet a little part of Kyuhyun hoped that the male would never stop everything he had done to him before.

 

Because Kyuhyun needed his affection.

 

And he knew that was kind of insane.

 

 

 

Super Junior just made their comeback and these hectic schedules of his beloved group, together with his individual ones almost made him crazy. He felt tired every day, especially when he had to spend time together with the couple. Kyuhyun always felt the need to hide himself somewhere or to have something that could block those two from his safe zone. It always hurt him when seeing those two get so close with each other.

 

As if seeing their antics on the stage weren’t enough yet. Now Kyuhyun had to see it during off stage too. And his jealousy towards Hyukjae had grown bigger.

 

But he couldn’t bring himself to hate the male, since it wasn’t his fault.

 

They were just in love.

 

So Kyuhyun finally realized that he should just let it go and move on, since Donghae had found someone that could make him happy for the rest of his life.

 

Even though he wasn’t the one.

 

It meant, Kyuhyun just had to ask Hyukjae that he would never make _his_ beloved Donghae cry.

 

 

 

 

Late at night Kyuhyun was still wide awake, thinking about his plan to talk with Hyukjae. But he was afraid that the latter would say something that could anger him, since he was aware about Kyuhyun’s feeling towards Donghae. Hyukjae never asked him about it, yet the dancer always gave Kyuhyun a cold stare when he was talking with Donghae. If this continued, other members would find out everything, especially Leeteuk and Heechul. Kyuhyun didn’t want to be nagged by his hyungs right now.

 

So, Kyuhyun made up his mind. He walked out from his room and went to Hyukjae’s while arranging the words for his speech in his mind.

 

He hoped that this talk would make everything back to normal and—

 

“Hey, darling. Oppa is almost ready. Wait for me, okay?”

 

Kyuhyun stopped right in front of Hyukjae’s room when he heard the male’s faint voice from inside his room.

 

 _‘Darling? Oppa? Who is he talking to?’_ He bombarded himself with questions.

 

And the thought of Hyukjae and Donghae playing a role-play made him cringe. Kyuhyun didn’t want to hear more of it. He didn’t want to know anything that related to their love life. And he really regretted his decision to come to Hyukjae’s room. He almost crushed his heart again.

 

“Okay... I’m on my way already.”

 

Kyuhyun sensed that Hyukjae was going to leave from his room and he had to hide, like right now. So he ran to the bathroom quickly since it was precisely beside Hyukjae’s room. He waited there until he could hear the sound of the door being opened and closed. Kyuhyun peeked out and he saw Hyukjae left their dorm for good. He sighed in relief as he walked out.

 

Before he went back to his room, he decided to get himself a glass of water since he was feeling a little bit thirsty. When Kyuhyun was about to drink his water, the door of their dorm being opened, revealing Donghae’s figure. And Kyuhyun got choked on his drink because he didn’t expect to see Donghae at the moment.

 

“Kyuhyun? Is that you?” Donghae asked with a puzzled face.

 

“Yeah.” He tried to answer, still coughing. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Donghae walking at his direction. “I’m—okay.”

 

“Oh… good then.” The latter said while rubbing his back. Kyuhyun quickly backed away to stop the male from doing so. His skin where Donghae had touched a while ago was tingling a little, in a good way. “You looked surprised to see me.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Kyuhyun asked ignoring Donghae’s statement; his coughing had stopped already.

 

“Why? Am I not allowed to visit this floor anymore?” Donghae asked back instead. His face was somehow challenging the younger, and Kyuhyun was getting more confused.

 

“You— umh, should be sleeping in your own dorm… I meant—” Kyuhyun swallowed the rest of the words, because he couldn’t voice them out.

 

“Yeah, I know.” Donghae ruffled his hair while smiling. Kyuhyun was relieved. “I just want to see Hyukjae since he said that he was feeling unwell. But he didn’t want me to see him. Geez, so weird.”

 

Kyuhyun was frowning hard as he listened to his explanation, bewildered at the current situation.

 

Hyukjae wasn’t in his room and Donghae seemed like he didn’t know anything about it.

 

So he watched as the dancer approached his lover’s door and knocked it a few times. No answer, obviously. He called Hyukjae’s name repetitively and then his face became sour a moment later. So, should Kyuhyun tell him the truth or—

 

“Maybe he was sleeping already.” He lied instead, smiling awkwardly.

 

Donghae looked at him and frowned a bit, the singer tried not to look away. “Yeah, maybe.”

 

“You should sleep too.” He suggested.

 

“I can’t sleep, that’s the problem now.” Donghae said as he took his glass and drank the remaining water.

 

“Because you failed to see Hyukjae?” Kyuhyun didn’t mean to say that out of loud. “Haha, poor you.” So he mocked the male at the end.

 

Donghae just gave him a faint smile, “So, are you going to sleep now?” Kyuhyun hesitantly nodded his head. “Too bad then.”

 

“You… need my companion?” He asked, hoping that Donghae would answer him with a ‘yes’, because Kyuhyun would just forget the idea of getting a sleep.

 

“Nah, you should rest. I should go back now before Heechul hyung locks the room.”

 

“Okay.” Kyuhyun responded, disappointed.

 

“Good night.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

Kyuhyun watched as the older male left the room and he felt so empty again.

 

 And suddenly the thought of Hyukjae lying to Donghae came to him.

 

_‘Is he cheating?’_

 

The singer swore to himself if he was right, he would never forgive Hyukjae for betraying Donghae’s love.

 

And Kyuhyun thought that he didn’t need the talk with the latter now until his suspicion was proved to be wrong.

 

He might still have a chance.

 

 

 

A few days later, Kyuhyun was on his way to his room after having a little discussion with Ryeowook for KRY’s new song. Then he accidentally heard the couple was having a quarrel at Hyukjae’s room. He passed the room quickly since he didn’t want to listen anything about it, even though he was really curious. When Kyuhyun was about to open the door of his bedroom, he saw Donghae walked out. Their eyes met and he noticed the unpleased expression on the latter’s face.

 

“Oh— Hi, hyung.” Kyuhyun greeted him awkwardly.

 

“Are you busy?” Donghae asked while walking over him, his tone was strained, like he was trying to hold his anger. Kyuhyun only shook his head as the answer. “You go with me, now.”

 

The male had gripped his wrist tightly and dragged him out from their dorm before Kyuhyun could even protest. He just kept silent and followed the older male to the elevator. He saw Donghae press the ground floor button.

 

Feeling the pain from being held too tight, Kyuhyun then whined like a kid. “Can you let me go? It’s starting to hurt.”

 

Donghae sighed as he let go off Kyuhyun’s wrist. But the male quickly intertwined their fingers and Kyuhyun let out a soft yelp at the sudden action.

 

“Sorry.” Donghae muttered lowly.

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks went red.

 

He was now staring at their holding hands. His mind was panicked a little. What if other people entered the elevator and saw this?

 

Kyuhyun then shifted his eyes towards Donghae who was only staring blankly at the metal door in front of them, observing him.

 

 _‘What’s going on with you two?’_ He didn’t dare to ask it out loud.

 

As they reached the basement, Donghae continued to drag him to his car. He unclasped their intertwined hands and ordered Kyuhyun to go inside.

 

The trip to Donghae’s apartment, Kyuhyun easily recognized the road, was really quiet. So, Kyuhyun didn’t have any choice but watching the scenery through the window. Now he was regretting to tell Donghae that he wasn’t busy.

 

He preferred playing Starcraft with Changmin than having an awkward situation with Donghae like this.

 

“I want to go back to the dorm.” Kyuhyun whined again.

 

“You can’t.” Donghae replied coldly as he made a left turn.

 

“Why!?” He snapped as he turned his head to see the male. “Why are you taking me to your place?”

 

“I—need you to stay with me tonight.” Donghae gazed at him before focusing on the road again. Kyuhyun’s body sagged in submission.

 

Soon after they arrived, they settled themselves on a mini bar that Donghae had in his place. Kyuhyun could guess where it was going.

 

 “You brought me here to drink with you?”

 

“The mood is good.” The older said casually as he presented the wine bottle and the ice bucket in front of Kyuhyun. “I won’t force you to drink though.”

 

“What happened actually?” Kyuhyun finally asked out his curiosity. Donghae was silent for awhile and then he cleared his throat. “Something is bothering you, right?”

 

“Nothing.” He answered as he poured the wine to his glass. “You want some?”

 

Kyuhyun was upset then. He glared at Donghae angrily and seized the bottle from his hand and poured the liquid by himself. Now he was in the mood to drink as well. Thanks to the male beside him.

 

“You are an asshole.” Kyuhyun slurred. He was a little bit tipsy by now; meanwhile Donghae was totally intoxicated already. Well, Kyuhyun was on a different level when it came to drink compared to the older male. “Look, you are drunk already.” He snorted.

 

“Nooo… I’m not.” Donghae laughed as he tapped Kyuhyun’s cheek playfully. “You are cute and beautiful you know?” He stated while playing with Kyuhyun’s bangs. “And hot.” Donghae added while smiling flirtatiously.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart leaped up for seconds as the impact. “Shut up. You are drunk.” He slapped the hand and jerked his head away.

 

“Don’t be shy.” Donghae teased as he took Kyuhyun’s chin and tilted his head so the male was facing him.

 

Now they were staring at each other’s eyes and Kyuhyun saw Donghae leaning his face closer towards his slowly. He could hear a voice telling him to push the male away, because they shouldn’t do this, even though Kyuhyun wanted it so bad. Because Donghae would be too drank to remember everything by tomorrow. And Kyuhyun would be the only one who hurting in the end.

 

“Don’t—”

 

“Do you love me, Hyun?” Donghae cut him with such a question. And Kyuhyun felt his stomach churn, his tongue was paralyzed.

 

It took seconds until Kyuhyun got his courage to answer the question but the older male was already dead drunk and fell unconscious in his arms.

 

“Ah…” Kyuhyun sighed while blinking his eyes dumbfoundedly. He didn’t know if he should feel disappointed or grateful now.

 

And Donghae still didn’t tell him anything about his problems.

 

_‘You are so hopeless, asshole.’_

 

Kyuhyun thought as he sat up while propping the unconscious Donghae against his body. He dragged the male to his own bed and laid him there, struggling a little at the process. Soon after that Kyuhyun continued drinking and let himself got drunk as well.

 

When Kyuhyun was done drinking the whole bottle of wine, he went to check Donghae’s drawer to get a change since he was going to stay over tonight and his current outfits weren’t comfortable enough for sleep. He pulled the cloth randomly and got himself a baggy black t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Kyuhyun quickly got changed and walked to Donghae’s sofa, almost tripped on his heels because he was too drunk now. When he reached the sofa, Kyuhyun fell asleep there easily whilst using his coat as a blanket.

 

He didn’t need to count the sheep tonight.

 

 

 

It was around three in the morning when Kyuhyun’s slumber got disrupted by the sound of Donghae vomiting in the toilet. He grunted and cursed while trying to ignore it and got back to his sleep again.

 

He was succeeded fortunately.

 

The second disruption was when someone shook his body; obviously it was Donghae who was trying to wake him up. Kyuhyun told the male to leave him alone; he could sleep all day long since he had no schedule for today. And it was Donghae’s fault that he was now sleeping in his place.

 

“You can move to my bed.” Kyuhyun heard the male. But he replied him with an annoyed growl. “Guess, I should do the work.”

 

“Huh?—Yah!” He yelped and automatically planted his hands over Donghae’s nape when Donghae lifted his body in bridal style all of sudden. His coat felt down from his body and it made him feel exposed at the moment. “Ummh, I borrowed your clothes.” Kyuhyun said as he fixed the t-shirt before it revealed more of his pale skin.

 

“That’s not the problem.” Donghae scolded lightly while looking anywhere but him. And he started to walk at the direction of his bedroom.

 

“Are you feeling better already?” Kyuhyun asked while tilting his head so he could see the male’s eyes. “I heard you vomiting, but I was too sleepy to get up. Hehe.”

 

“Brat!” Donghae threw his body abruptly to his bed and he laughed seeing the shocked expression on Kyuhyun’s face. “Your weight is no joke.” He panted.

 

“Can’t you be gentler to your favorite dongsaeng!? Who the hell that asked for your service, mister!?” Kyuhyun cried out, feeling offended because the latter’s comment.

 

“Nah, that was such a rare occasion.” Kyuhyun instantly attacked his crush’s handsome face with a pillow. Too bad, he managed to dodge it. “I should meet Hyukjae now. Go get some sleep.”

 

Hearing that, Kyuhyun’s heart sank right away. So he rolled to his side until his back was facing Donghae. Kyuhyun also took Donghae’s blanket and let it cover his whole body. He was sulking under the cover.

 

“Bye.” He said plainly.

 

“Hey… what’s wrong with you?” Donghae asked, laughing a little, but Kyuhyun didn’t answer. “I really want to stay with you here. But I should meet Hyukjae now for a meeting since we are going to London next week.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened, too shocked to hear the news. He didn’t know that Donghae had to go to London next week. And it was the time when his solo album was released. Kyuhyun had waited this day to come after two years. Yet Donghae wouldn’t be there to celebrate it with him.

 

His heart sank deeper.

 

“Oh, okay.” Kyuhyun mindlessly said, hoping that Donghae would leave him alone soon.

 

“Wait for me. It won’t take a long time.”

 

“Just go. I want to be alone.”

 

“How can I leave you like this?” Donghae whined.

 

Kyuhyun then rose up and the blanket slipped down slowly, exposing his pouty face and he saw the older male smiling at him.

 

“You irresponsible dude… You forced me to come with you and now you are leaving me just like that.” Kyuhyun said airily, his eyes didn’t leave Donghae’s. “Just go. I’ll be okay.”

 

_‘Since I’m used to it already.’_

 

“Will you wait here?”

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

And Donghae left after giving him a quick peck on his cheeks.  The singer then just sat idly there on the latter’s bed whilst staring blankly at the white ceiling; his mind was filled with sad thoughts. Feeling blue, Kyuhyun decided to continue his sleep for some hours before he went back to the dorm.

 

 

 

Nearing the day of his debut as a solo singer, Kyuhyun was completely busy and exhausted because his schedule obviously increased. But it was somewhat good, since the works could distract his thought from Donghae a little. He also forgot that the male had a flight to London in a week.

 

“Kyuhyun, we have to go for your SPAO photoshoot with Hyukjae today.” The manager suddenly interrupted his train of thought and Kyuhyun’s heart constricted a bit at hearing his hyung’s name.

 

“Just Hyukjae?” He assured.

 

“Yeah. We have to go in fifteen minutes.”

 

Kyuhyun silently prayed that today wouldn’t be a hell for him.

 

 

 

 

An hour later, he reached the location and quickly got ushered by the staffs to come inside. Kyuhyun then spotted Hyukjae who was currently surrounded by the make-up artists. Soon after that, he was now sitting beside the dancer to get his face done and it was awfully awkward to have only Hyukjae with him now.

 

 _‘The awkwardness is no joke.’_ Kyuhyun thought.

 

“Let’s finish this work fast.” The latter muttered lowly as he got up from his seat since his preparation was done already for the photoshoot. Kyuhyun just nodded his head as the respond.

 

While waiting for his turn, the singer was so busy with the game on his phone until he heard Hyukjae’s phone ring. The older male had left it on the make-up table and Kyuhyun was contemplated to pick it up. He didn’t want to anger the male later. So he checked the device to see the caller’s ID, in case it was an important call from other members. But it was not anyone from them. Kyuhyun then noticed the caller’s ID as “My Darling” and he thought that it must be a call from Donghae.

 

“Ugh, I hope Hyukjae won’t get mad later.” He prayed before finally picking up the call. “Hello—”

 

_“Oppa! Why did you take forever to pick up my call!? You don’t love me anymore?”_

 

Kyuhyun was flabbergasted to hear a female voice instead of Donghae’s.

 

“W-who are y-you actually?” He hesitantly asked.

 

_“Eh? You are not Hyukjae oppa… Err, sorry, for yelling at you. I’m his girlfriend—”_

 

“Kyuhyun, it’s your—”

 

The sudden appearance of Hyukjae’s figure in the make-up room was startling Kyuhyun completely. He saw the other male furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes were staring at him darkly when he noticed that Kyuhyun was currently holding his phone. He got caught.

 

No. It was the contrary.

 

Hyukjae got caught.

 

“It’s a call from your… _girlfriend_.” Kyuhyun offered the phone to the original owner. His tone was determined.

 

Hyukjae slammed the door shut and locked it before walking briskly towards Kyuhyun’s direction. He snatched the phone and told the female that he would call her again later.

 

Both of the males now were having an intense staring contest.

 

“Are you angry, Kyuhyun ah?” Hyukjae was smirking at him.

 

“Cheater.” The younger male spat, his tone was firm. “Donghae hyung didn’t deserve this.”

 

“And you think you are a better person than me? What a joke.”

 

“I am.” Kyuhyun retorted confidently. He earned a mocking laugh from the latter. “Why are you doing this?”

 

“Because I can.” Hyukjae’s tone was calm.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question at all!”

 

A sudden knock on the door surprised them both. They also heard their manager’s voice asking Kyuhyun to come out since he had to do the photoshoot now.

 

Hyukjae smirked in amusement while watching him leave the room.

 

“You can try. But Donghae will be forever mine.” The dancer declared.

 

But Kyuhyun took that as a challenge.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am ready to get some hates from hyukjae's bias now /laughs awkwardly and makes an attempt to run/. but everything will be okay between those three at the end of the story.
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE (tho is late alrd)


End file.
